New Adventure Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jess Antagonists: * Rusty * Spike * Scrub * Fletch Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon, Episode 19 | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sandy Campbell * Donald Campbell Other Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis * Ken Cockerhill * Lefty Murphy * Walker * Petrov Antagonists: * Mongols Other Characters: * Doris Willis * Pan Chi-Lou * Captain Drenidoff Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Two stealthy hatchetmen follow Captain Brewster to his lodgings, break in, and attack him. Brewster shoots one dead and out-fights the other, until the fight carries them both out through a window. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster Antagonists: * The Red Hatchet Clan Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Federal Men: "The Kid and the Waterfront Gang" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * : ** Supporting Characters: * Jerry Seffron Antagonists: * Waterfront Gang Locations: * Waterfront | StoryTitle4 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 20 | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer4_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler4_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker4_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette Antagonists: * Madame Defarge * Jacques Three * the wood-sawyer Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 8" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * Job * The Captain Locations: * island Vehicles: * The Mary-Lou (boat) | StoryTitle7 = Captain Quick: "Episode Twenty" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Capt. Standish Antagonists: * Dark Owl Other Characters: * Tall Eagle Locations: * , 16th Century | StoryTitle8 = Boomerang Jones: "The Cannibal River Kidnappers" | Synopsis8 = Boomerand Jones and his partner Mungo hire on to guide a mysterious explorer through the jungles of Borneo. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Boomerang Jones Supporting Characters: * Mungo Antagonists: * Slug * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Mary Locations: * Vehicles: * Jones' small river boat | StoryTitle9 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 8" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Lee Fun * Lola Manners Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Robin Hood: "Episode 2" | Synopsis10 = Will and Robin escape into the forest. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Stutely Antagonists: * King's Foresters Other Characters: * Old Hobb Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle11 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 20" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benar Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many subjects Other Characters: * Jadev * High Priest | StoryTitle12 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 11 | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa von Saxenberg * Seargent Miller Antagonists: * Count Kraft von Bolander * Slotny Other Characters: * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * | StoryTitle13 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 10" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * King Olam * Alligator-Men * Devachan | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. ** Last issue to be published and edited by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson. ** First issue not also edited by Whitney Ellsworth. ** Vincent Sullivan is still credited as "Associate Editor". * First and last issue for Boomerang Jones. ** "The Cannibal River Kidnappers" is a standalone story, although it may have been an attempt to start a Boomerang Jones series. * Dale Daring does not appear in this issue's Dale Daring story. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** Just Like Junior by Stan Aschmeier ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "The Red Hatchet, Part 2" online. }}